the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Etsumo Nakano
'Approval:' 3/6/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Etsumo has a love for outdoors and her tan skin skin is well equipped to deal with sunburns, instead just getting darker rather than pealing. Her hair is blonde and short, often unkempt from lack of a brush or any care for it. There is a similar situation going on with her clothes, often dirty and sporting more stitches than they should have. She sports a gray top that is really loose on the top and is fastened by a black belt around her waist. On the back of the belt is a pouch for all her various needs. The top hangs loose after the belt, having a slit on both sides to show her hips. She is a pretty basic lady, standard black pants are her bottoms that also sport some stains or stitches. Fastened to her right thigh is a kunai pouch and she ends the ensemble with matching gray mid-calf boots. There is nothing deep or dark about her, she has no hidden secrets and what you see is what you get. If she is happy or angry she has no problems with showing it to you. She has a habit of always being dirty or messy looking, her appearance is not something that she worries about. Her concerns lie with other matters deemed more important than how she looks or how she is perceived. In her mind there is so much to learn and explore that she does not have enough time to do it all. She spends the majority of her time occupying herself, either training or reading, so that she doesn't have to deal with being alone. Even after four years she still doesn't like it but has begrudgingly accepted it as a fact. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Rlease ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Speciality ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Wind Release ' # '''Wind Release: Gale Palm -' A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times. CP # '''Wind Release: Hurricane Pulse - The user lets of a large blast of chakra sending out huge gust of winds from their body in every direction, strong enough to blow people close to the user away depending on the strength of the opponent and the force of the wind. CP Taijutsu Specialist ''' # '''Leaf Whirlwind - A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. CP Equipment *3 Kunai (3 EP) *2 Exploding tags 10 CP (4 EP) Ryo * Ryo earned: 1,500 * Ryo left: 1,500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 3' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 03/24/2018 - The Forming of Greatness - 3 QP '''History and Story Born in Kumo, her parents where both ninja. Her mother died when she was 3 and her dad died when she was 9. Category:Character